Sazon Booya
Moombaton production & DJ two-piece Sazon Booya (click here) made up of NYC natives Mr.Vega & DJ SAV, have been making substantial waves across the blogosphere with their original moombahton productions since the beginning of 2011, and they’ve received countless nods of respect from top tier tastemakers from around the globe ever since.Sazon Booya debuted their first track “IIuvia” via moombahton creator Dave Nada’s soundcloud and website, to much success; instantly gaining play support from Munchi, Heartbreak, DJ Sabo, Obeyah, Skrillex, Boyfriend, Fellow and of course Dave Nada himself. Sazon Booya continued making news-worthy moves by dropping the first ever Moombahton video for their single “La Bomba” which no-less zealously premiered on their friend Skrillex’s Facebook page shared by over 1.7 million fans. With over 17k views to the video, they followed up on July 4th, 2011 with their 7-track-deep debut EP titled “La Bomba”. The “La Bomba” EP soared as far as #14 on Beatport’s top 100, placing among the likes of Zedd, Swedish House Mafia, Afrojack, Feed Me, Crookers, Mord Fustang and more. Sazon Booya’s latest project “Moonlight” went straight to #4 on Beatport’s Top 100 in less than 7 days. They released the project in conjunction with a US tour that reached 12 cities along the east coast, mid-west and west coast.Aside from their unhindered determination, the key to Sazon’s big moves in such a short amount of time is their ability to seamlessly blend different contrasting sounds and rich audio flavors, while maintaining particular sensitivity to integrating familiar strokes and engaging vocal samples. Whether they’re hitting the more traditional Cumbia mid tempo or re-rubbing popular electro house originals to their own stylings, with endless approaches to sound in between, the Sazon Booya trademark simply cannot be pinpointed to a single signature note. With their unique aptitude for intergenre traversability, Sazon Booya have successfully demonstrated the very essence of the word “Sazon” itself, countless times over in their work; as exhibited in their distinctive and ever- capricious catalogue of original & remix productions.Between dropping original club-ready moombahton/moombahcore singles such as “Chorizo”, “Sucia Bailar”, and “Mis Armas” and their remixes of DJ Melo x Pickster, Drake, AC x Dell x Udachi, among others, Sazon Booya have released three volumes of their “Midnight Moombah Sessions” compilations, that brilliantly showcase their softer more sensual moombahsoul/moombahgroove side. The Sazon pair and the various facets of their unique brand of sound have been featured on a number of the EDM world’s most influential outlets including MixMag, BBC Radio 1’s “In The VIP” mix, MTV.com, Mad Decent, Moombahton.com, Generation Bass, Vacay Wave, Scatterblog, among many more. Most recently they officially remixed Adele’s “Set Fire To The Rain” through a deal with Mad Decent & Sony/Universal and it became the highest selling/most popular song on the remix release.Between countless marathon studio sessions and miscellaneous high-profile video projects, Sazon Booya have traveled the states and parts of Europe playing with top acts such as Laidback Luke, Benny Benassi, Skrillex, Zedd, Nadastrom, Porter Robinson, Munchi and more; as well as on a majorit y of t he Moombahton Massive dates, playing amongst every established name in the Moombah realm.In 2011 they racked up massive frequent flyer miles by performing on more than a dozen dates across Nort h America on t heir Moonlight T our wit h Brent Tactic, NMEZEE, Cam Jus, Billy The Gent, Nadastrom, Digitalism, Benzona and more. Also while MOTHERSHIP TOUR, spearheaded by Skrillex, perfroming at the after parties joined by industry heavy weights, 12th Planet, Foreign Beggars, Nadastrom, and more. Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:American Producers Category:American DJs